rockfield_clinicfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt's Diary
March 19th 1959 My life was great until today. My wife passed earlier today and I feel like I’m suffering from a deep depression. I’m going to the doctors tomorrow to figure out what I can do to help this problem. I’m very lost in my life right now and don’t know what to do anymore. ' ' March 20th 1959 I went to the doctors today to get prescribed with pills to help clear my mind and depression. The doctor told me these work 80% of the time. He said that he believes that I can get through this if I stay strong and don’t feel hopeless. I agreed with him at the time but when I got home that night I couldn’t hold back any of the tears or anything even on the pill. My wife was my everything and now she was gone. He told me to call him back in two weeks to let him know if they worked if not he had something that would definitely work he claimed. ' ' April 4th 1959 I called him early this morning and told him that the pills didn’t work and that I’m still very upset and nothing will make this situation better. He then said he had an idea but it required moving from my hometown Rhode Island for a while. I agreed to it I said to him whatever will help me then let's do it. He then told me to pack my stuff and that I’m going to a hospital in Louisiana in one month. I agreed to go but I was very nervous. The hospital was called Rockfield Clinic in the town of Crescent Valley. That all sound pretty weird to me , but it's the south everything is weird there. ' ' May 8th 1959 Today was the day I was leaving for the extra help that I needed so dearly. I have put myself through a lot these past 2 months, I went through the death of my wife and have been lonely barely speaking to anyone since. I felt socially awkward for the first time ever in my life. I was never shy until this very moment in my life at the age of 34. The plane ride was not that long it was 2 hours and 30 minute ride. I then got a taxi and we pulled up to the Rockfield Clinic that looked very uncanny. I walked in to have a very skeptical male walk up to me and ask me if I was Matt MacMullen. I answered saying yes who are you ? He replied saying “ Doctor Rowen Herrmann” with a creepy look on his face with his eyes open wide. His smile was spine-chilling. He brought me to my room and asked me a few outlandish questions. He asked “ What religion do I study, Have I ever read the bible, Does God have my 100% support and more.” His questions were very irrelevant to my situation but I just dropped it because I had complete assurance in my doctor from Rhode Island I had my whole life. ' ' May 9th 1959 I woke up this morning with Dr. Rowen in my face gazing through my soul. I felt violated. I was vexed I told him to never pull that stunt again. He then said “ You want a quick recovery right sir?” I said “ yes but what does that have to do with this, you were creeping on me and I feel discombobulated.” He then left in the middle of a conversation. His nature was spooky. I had an unusual feeling about this man. Later that day I heard a patient screaming at the top of their lungs I hastened to the hallway to see Dr. Rowen bolting away from the screaming patient. I looked in the room to see the patient on the ceiling floating in the air. I then looked for Dr. Rowen but he was gone. ' ' May 28th 1959 I haven’t seen Dr. Rowen since that one incident. I felt like I was going to be his next victim so I kept my eyes open. I barely slept the past couple nights. I asked my nurse about Dr. Rowen she shied away from the question. I asked again and she just ran out of the room. I then felt I needed to leave this place. It had an evil vibe in this place that I couldn’t handle. I studied all the exits. Cameras were heavy at every exit and their was a secretary guard at every exit at all times. I needed to sneak out of this place. I was thinking of strategies on how to get out of this place when I finally thought of it. I found a way to the roof through ceiling tunnels and there is a getaway helicopter on there. I would get to that and get out of this place and fly to a safe destination. I would have to be extremely inaudible. I would do this tomorrow night. ' ' May 29th 1959 Today is the day! Later tonight I will escape this shit hole. It was 6pm at this moment. I have to wait until later tonight around midnight. ' ' May 30 1959 I seen a familiar face, but I couldn't make out who it was. They asked me in a soft voice "why do I look frightened come her what's wrong?" I then told her " I was in this crazy mental hospital that I needed to escape. I made a plan to escape and it worked. I am fortunate to run into someone as kind hearted as...." As I was saying that sentence the nice poor lady ripped off a mask and I saw Dr. Rowen! I screamed until I woke up still in my bed in the hospital like nothing ever went wrong. I looked at myself in the mirror to see my eyes were completely black and Dr. Rowen was right next to me laughing.......